


Т8-46

by spisoldat



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 01:30:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7199948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spisoldat/pseuds/spisoldat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С восьмого тура кинк-феста по заявке Т8-46:<br/>Стив/Баки, кодовые слова, по картинке. (всё с желания самого Баки)<br/>pbs.twimg.com/media/CideCnIUgAABLzV.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Т8-46

Похоже, что кто-то из техников Гидры всерьез посчитал, что будет как минимум весело внедрить в программу Солдата нечто подобное.   
Стив наткнулся на эту информацию совершенно логично, пока пролистывал пожелтевшие нелинованные страницы, скрупулезно исписанные аккуратным почерком, менявшимся время от времени: десятки способов заставить Солдата подчиняться; последовательность слов-триггеров, поддающаяся какой-то чудовищной логике, известной только автору этого блокнота; ошеломительно подробная инструкция к оружию, бывшему когда-то живым человеком.  
Она была написана на самой последней странице, вверх ногами, и Стива неприятно поразила сухость и лаконичность фраз, описывающих итог программирования. Вверху страницы крупным мужским почерком с нажимом было выведено и дважды подчеркнуто слово "RYAZANOCHKA".  
В отличие от остальной части блокнота, по-военному чисто и четко заполненной, эта была практически нечитабельна из-за яростно перечеркнутых фраз и чернильных пятен. Стив мазнул взглядом по оставшимся нетронутыми словам и задохнулся от жара, опалившего щеки и шею. Он на секунду прикрыл глаза, собираясь с мыслями, и перечитал предложение еще раз, словно взвешивая по-отдельности каждое слово.  
"Данные слова в...", "...активизирует...", "...модели поведения"  
Стив потер раскрытой ладонью грудь и глубоко вдохнул - холодный кондиционированный воздух словно выстудил его изнутри, наполняя тело непонятным томлением. Он рассеянно погладил выцветшую от времени обложку красного блокнота, размышляя, кто же являлся в этой ситуации большим чудовищем - тот безымянный техник или сам Стив.

\- И Сэм. Ну ты же знаешь Сэма - он не может в очередной раз не посучиться, потому что вести себя со мной как козел заложено у него в генетическом коде.  
Прошло всего несколько дней, и это естественно, что Стив не может перестать думать о ёбаном триггере, написанном ёбаной кириллицей в ёбаном блокноте с ёбаной красной звездой. Он рассеянно спрашивает: "Да? А Сэм что?" - и не отрывает взгляда от крепкой спины Баки, обтянутой бордовым хлопком. Возле кухонного острова в квартире Стива Баки смотрится, как говорится, "на своем месте"; словно он был задуман и создан природой для того, чтобы после более семидесяти лет разлуки стоять в серых спортивных штанах и футболке под ярким светом лампы и готовить Стивену Г. Роджерсу пасту с креветками и сливочно-перцовым соусом. Этот факт немного пьянит, и совсем неудивительно, что Стив встает из-за барной стойки, чтобы направиться к Баки и обнять его со спины. Стива всю его заполненную горечью потерь жизнь тянет к Баки словно магнитом. Стив не слышит, что отвечает Баки - всё заглушает шум крови в ушах и стук собственного сердца, которое, по ощущениям, оказалось в самом горле. Он прижимается щекой к чужому твердому плечу и вдыхает запах туалетной воды Барнса, морепродуктов и сливок. Баки чуть откидывает голову назад, стараясь потереться затылком о лоб сгорбившегося Стива.   
Прошедшие несколько месяцев они не могут перестать касаться друг друга. Иногда он просыпается среди ночи и притирается всем телом к Барнсу - грудью к спине, коленями к горячему подколенному сгибу – устраиваясь, словно ложки в кухонном ящике.  
Всё то темное и голодное внутри Стивена утихает, стоит ему почувствовать ладонями тепло кожи Баки, узнаваемую тяжесть рук, рельеф тела.

Возле включенной плиты утихнувший было жар возвращается с новой силой, и Стив тянется из-под руки Баки, уменьшая температуру под сковородкой с кипящей пастой. Ему хотелось бы выключить её совсем, чтобы ничто не отвлекало его от Баки и планов на него, но полуголодная бруклинская жизнь научила их обоих бережно относиться к еде.  
\- Стив? - Баки поворачивает голову и сталкивается с Роджерсом нос к носу. - Еще немного осталось.  
Прикосновение губ к уголку рта такое же мягкое и наполненное значимостью, как и раньше.

\- Что такое протокол "Рязаночка"? - осторожно спрашивает Стив спустя еще пару дней бесплодных попыток выкинуть мысль из головы и вздрагивает, когда тарелка с грохотом выскальзывает из мокрых пальцев Баки в раковину.  
\- Блять, Роджерс, - шипит Баки и тянется за ней в мыльную воду. - Нельзя так неожиданно спрашивать человека, бывшего десятки лет под контролем организации, об одном из его методов контроля. Я чуть не обделался.  
Стиву нравится эта новая циничная манера Баки говорить о том, что с ним случилось - так, словно это было не с ним, словно это не его руками творилась история. После встречи с доктором Стрэнджем в нём исчез тот надлом, свойственный любой жертве войны; словно Баки больше не отождествлял себя с Солдатом, не упивался жалостью к нему, но продолжал искренне любить "etogo parnya".  
Стив настороженно косится в сторону Баки, наблюдая, как тот терпеливо расставляет в сушилке тарелки, начисто вымывает раковину. Глубоко внутри Стив хвалит себя за стратегически верно выбранное время вопроса - мытьё посуды успокаивает Баки гораздо больше, чем готовка, душ или монотонное складывание вещей из сушки.  
Наконец кран выключается. Баки упирается бедром в столешницу и потирает лицо ладонью правой руки - кожа на пальцах сморщенная и розоватая от горячей воды.  
\- Господи, как ты прочитал-то про неё вообще...  
Голос Баки - что-то среднее между шепотом и бормотанием, когда он снова с усилием проводит ладонью по лицу и убирает со лба волосы.  
\- "Рязаночка" - это протокол модели женского поведения Солдата. - Когда он поднимает взгляд на Стива, его щеки дурацкого красного цвета от смущения. Пластины на металлической руке сходятся и расходятся с мягким жужжанием. Кажется, что даже они чувствуют себя более чем неловко. - Разрабатывался для одной из операций азиатского подразделения Гидры для убийства главы Триады - Вэй Вейшенга.  
Баки на мгновение замолкает и продолжает, прочистив горло:  
\- Кроме того, что господин Вейшенг очень любил хорошеньких блудливых мальчиков, к нему было невероятно сложно подобраться. До меня была еще пара агентов, прежде чем Гидра поняла, насколько изобретательным может быть человек в желании развязать чужой язык. Никто не может выдержать столько боли.  
Стив почти чувствует недосказанное "кроме меня", повисшее в воздухе, и его затапливает ярость, настолько яркая и сильная, что закладывает уши. Баки, словно ощутив напряжение Стива, протягивает руку, касаясь его побелевшего лица:  
\- Его убил собственный телохранитель. Вэй Вейшенг умер, а "Рязаночка" осталась.  
Баки скользит пальцами по линии челюсти Стива и приласкивает за ухом, словно пса, скользит большим пальцем к горлу под кадык и вновь вверх, в уязвимое место под подбородком. Стив молча наблюдает за тем, как темнеют его глаза, пока Баки не раскрывает пересохшие губы, сглотнув в наступившей тишине:  
\- Пойдем, я покажу её тебе.

Где-то в маленьком мирке Стивена Г. Роджерса такому безграничному доверию даже нет названия. Баки сидит на их кровати в полумраке комнаты, сложив руки лодочкой и зажав их коленями, пока Стив достает блокнот и открывает его на нужной странице, скользя пальцами по исчерканным строкам. Он тянет каждое мгновение, давая ему настояться, прежде чем прочувствовать его и насытиться новыми впечатлениями.  
\- Почему Стрейндж не убрал её? - Стив закладывает страницу пальцем и направляется к проигрывателю, запуская его щелчком кнопки и осторожно опуская иглу на винил. По раздавшемуся в ответ шороху ткани можно догадаться, что Баки в ответ пожимает плечами:  
\- Вероятно, потому, что это не боевой протокол. Она... - Баки обрывает сам себя придушенным смешком, когда звучат первые ноты песни. - Святая Мария, Роджерс! А ты знаешь, как сделать даме приятное!  
Стив разворачивается, посмотрев на мягкую, немного нервную улыбку Баки, и снова открывает блокнот, запоминая слова и беззвучно проговаривая их. На самом деле они врезались в его память сразу же, как только он их увидел; въелись кислотой намертво, когда он узнал их значение. Оттягивать неизбежное больше нет смысла, и Стив пересекает комнату в несколько широких быстрых шагов, склоняется над Баки, обхватив его лицо ладонями, и, проговорив поочередно пять слов на рычащем русском, запускает триггер.  
Барнс, сдавленно и как-то неуместно сыто вздохнув, закрывает глаза.

Только для того, чтобы открыть их вновь и осмотреть Стива с головы до ног жадным блестящим взглядом. Язык влажно и коротко мажет по нижней губе, рот разъезжается в ленивой усмешке, и кто-то, сидящий внутри Барнса, говорит:  
\- Привет, солдатик.  
А потом к его губам прижимаются другие - такие же горячие и сухие, обхватывают каждую поочередно и втягивают во влажный жар рта, вырывая у Стива восторженный стон. Пальцы Барнса скользят по груди и сжимают в кулаке ткань футболки, сильная рука рывком дергает на себя - Стив падает на Баки, прижимаясь к нему бедрами и инстинктивно соскользнув ладонями с его лица, чтобы упереться в кровать. Баки немного ерзает под ним, разводя ноги и устраиваясь удобнее - Стив ощущает бедром его напряженный член через ткань штанов и не может удержаться от того, чтобы не потереться о него.

Положа руку на сердце, Стив мог бы признаться, что в какой-то мере опасался, что это будет выглядеть смешно и до крайности нелепо - нынешний Баки Барнс гораздо крупнее и массивнее изящного Солдата, которого тренировали больше на шпионскую выносливость и верткость; и с такой тщательностью собранный образ блудливого соблазнителя непременно должен бы затрещать по швам, если бы "Рязаночка" не была в какой-то степени по-настоящему женственным протоколом, созданным женщиной. Развязность и блядоватая откровенность юной модели вызрела в глубокую и насыщенную намеками, полутонами и едва заметными обещаниями. Стив видит, как они сквозят в каждом жесте Баки - в том, как он поводит плечами и демонстрирует напряженную сильную линию шеи; как закусывает нижнюю губу так, что она припухает и наливается сочным цветом; как смотрит на Стива таким обещающим взглядом, что, если бы Стив стоял, у него бы непременно подкосились ноги.  
"Это всё только для тебя", - говорит Барнс всем своим телом, и все опасения и сомнения Стива рассеиваются как дым.

Еще никогда за все время их безудержного секса они столько не целовались - Баки уже не был таким любителем этого дела, как раньше, и Стив впитывает этот момент всем своим существом. Он пьет дыхание и стоны Баки как воду, и от каждого нового прикосновения языка кружится голова. Стив на короткое мгновение приходит в себя, когда Баки стаскивает с себя штаны и футболки с них обоих и позволяет вновь прижать себя к кровати, поощряя Стива собственным послушанием. Стиву кажется, что еще несколько минут подобной покорности, и он неотвратимо поедет крышей - Баки будит в нём что-то тёмное и настолько жадное, что в него хотелось вгрызться зубами и не отпускать, пока они не станут одним целым.

Он опускается ниже, по пути обхватив губами левый сосок и поставив лиловый засос на боку, и Баки с готовностью и предвкушением сгибает ноги в коленях, позволяя себя вылизать. Со всей этой политикой и любовью к беседам Стив подозревал у себя оральную фиксацию уже давно, и теперь его ведет от всего происходящего - и от того, что он наконец-то вылизывает Барнса так, как всегда хотел; и от сдавленного хриплого шепота на русском чего-то похожего на "horoshij malchik"; и от того, как Баки запускает пальцы в его волосы на макушке и сжимает в кулак, отчего Стива словно пробивает разрядом.  
\- Стиви, Стиви. - Барнс под ним задыхается и сжимается, не зная, то ли прижать ближе, то ли оттолкнуть от переизбытка эмоций. - Стиви, пожалуйста. Я так хочу кончить.  
Стив с сожалением отрывается и напоследок скользит языком по промежности, запоминая горьковатый мускусный вкус, пока Баки трясущимися руками подталкивает ему по кровати ополовиненную упаковку смазки.

Они оба почти на пределе, и даже те несколько жалких секунд, которые Стив тратит на то, чтобы раскрыть Баки двумя, а затем тремя смазанными пальцами, нисколько не помогают - ему кажется, что он кончит вот так сразу, едва толкнувшись членом в горячее и тугое. Баки принимает его с жадным и низким стоном, и Стив зарывается пальцами во влажные спутанные волосы на его затылке, наматывая их на кулак, а потом толкается раз, другой, третий. Баки под ним бесстыдный и раскрасневшийся - румянец, кажется, сползает до самой груди - и вскрикивает на каждом толчке так громко, что Стив тянется всем телом вверх, втискиваясь плотнее и зажимая его рот ладонью, и эта невольная близость становится последним, что швыряет их в оргазм.  
Стив устало опирается локтем в кровать и прерывисто и тяжело выдыхает Баки на ухо:  
\- Возвращайся ко мне. Vozvraschajsya.  
Он чувствует, как приподнимается и опускается в унисон с его дыханием чужая грудь, и слышит хриплый смешок Баки:  
\- Охренеть, Роджерс. Ты просто... У меня нет слов. - Барнс мягко хлопает его по заднице, а затем по спине, из-за чего Стив морщится. - А теперь вытащи из меня свой член. Хотя нет, не вытаскивай, останься так еще немного.  
Они лениво целуются некоторое время, пока приводят в порядок дыхание и себя, и когда Стив встает с кровати, чтобы пойти и отключить проигрыватель, Баки с довольным смешком зарывается носом в подушку, с ленцой наблюдая за его действиями:  
\- Роджерс, ты в курсе, что у тебя вся спина в царапинах? Горячая девчонка попалась.  
Стив возвращается в кровать, чтобы обнять этого балбеса и прижать к себе покрепче:  
\- Ну да, как там говорится? Luchshe nashenskih, ryazanskih, nikogo na svete net?


End file.
